Ten Years
by NothinBetter
Summary: Ten years after the end of high school, Quinn meets Rachel. But was the reunion as good as Quinn thought it'd be?   T for language   One shot


A/N: Hello, so, this is based on a short story (it's in portuguese, but, well, whatever) and the story's not mine. But I thought it'd be nice to put some faberry on it. Feel free to criticize, it helps me. But, now, enjoy the short story!

**Ten Years**

The house was full, drinks were served and everybody chatted happily with each other. I had just arrived and the owner of the house was guiding me to the living room, where I saw her with her shiny hair and perfect body. I didn't pay attention to what the woman beside me was saying, I just focused my gaze on the small figure ahead of me. I got closer and touched her shoulder, she turned her body and a beautiful smile brightened her face.

- Hi, how are you? – I asked smiling as well.

- You know each other? – the woman, who I even forgot was still there, said amazed, as if it was a miracle two people who knew each other.

I didn't answer the question and I waited for her to speak up for both of us, that she'd say "Yes, we've known each other. For years. We fell in love on a summer, the best one of my life, and we loved one another intensely. I would still kill myself for her, if I had to."

But the sentence that came to my ears wasn't what I expected.

- Yeah – she said simply, but the smile never leaving her face.

I held myself back to not say anything about it and dragged my feet until a more reserved area, where only a couple of people were talking. I sit in the armchair. She followed me and sit in the sofa beside it, looking at me. She was quiet, as if waiting for me to start speaking. Her personality had changed, I noticed. Her eyes were still shining, at least.

After fighting with my thoughts and let the emotion of the reunion aside, I managed to say a few words. That woman makes my feelings get confusing.

- Ten years – my voice was choked.

- It's been that long? – she still smiled. – My God, I'm getting old! – her laugh echoed through the room, making my smile grow wider.

And after getting herself together, she said:

- In a while I'll have wrinkles!

Interesting. She was more rounded, more mature, that's for sure. The expression marks around her eyes and mouth were slightly more visible. But the most notably change was in her voice. Did she still sing? Probably not, I don't think she followed her dream. I haven't seen anything with her name on Broadway, nothing starring Rachel Berry. So, is it possible that her voice was always like that, so hoarse? Impossible. I remember everything from her. Absolutely everything. She's been, and still is, the love of my life, yet, by destiny, maybe, we didn't stay together and our lives got apart.

She addressed over the arm of the sofa and rested her hand on my shoulder, smiling.

- You're great, huh? – she said removing a lock of hair that kept falling in my eyes.

- What happened to you? – I stared deep into her brown eyes. – I mean…

- Well, I know… Did you know I'm already a mother?

- No!

I couldn't contain the despair in my voice and I knew it reflected in my eyes as well. I think she took it as a compliment. I didn't believe in what I've heard, I was static and my gaze froze in my face. She turned and searched through the people. A tall man found her eyes and smiled. No. It couldn't be true. Not that son of a bitch.

- Finn! – she shouted and my nightmares came true. He got closer and she got up, pulling me together on my feet. – Honey – Honey. HONEY! Fucking honey? –, you remember her, our old friend… - _Our_ friend! And she didn't even said my fucking name! Maybe she forgot it? I can't believe she forgot my name! My fucking name! Maybe she forgot all the rest as well.

- Quinn! Quinn Fabray! It's been a while! – he wrapped me in his arms, the arms I wished were hers. I faked a smile.

- How are you? – I awoke my fake side I hadn't used since high school and asked him.

- Show her a photo of Junior – she said before he could answer. – You'll see what a beautiful boy, Quinn – now she remembers my name. – He turned six last month. It's his dad's face!

- What a pity – I think I said it out loud, because she turned and stared at me, looking me up and down.

- What did you say, Quinn? – she murmured.

Finn got his wallet out of the pocket of his pants. I ignored the question. So now she didn't stop saying my name, crap. I've never forgotten anything about her. Anything at all. Since the brand of chicken pox on her forehead; the dimple that appeared near her chin when she smiled; until the first time we had sex; "I'll never forget you, ever!" And now she barely remembered the fuck out of my name.

Finn took the photo from the leather wallet and handed me. I held it. The little boy looked directly into the camera. He did look like his father. Pity. The only thing he got from his mother was the eyes: brown, shining, expressive. Something inside my chest started burning. I didn't use to feel jealous, but seeing the couple hugging in front of me and the photography of their child in my hands… The child that should be mine. Mine and hers. We should be hugging as a happy couple. Not she and that fucking caveman. Look at the size of his hands holding her small and delicate waist!

- Isn't he cute? – she asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I handed back the photo of little Finn. So creative. I bet he gave the name to his son. The fucking star wasn't enough?

- No. – I said simply.

- What do you mean by "no"? – she asked. Was I wrong or a glow of blame passed through her eyes?

- I don't think he's cute. Simple.

I shrugged and turned my back to the couple, letting them gaping, their gazes burning into my skin. I went through the house looking for whisky. Again it would be my company in the nights that the longing for a certain brunette was too much to handle on my own.

**The End**


End file.
